Tohru please remember
by Kame90
Summary: Akito commanded that Tohru have her memories erased, but what no one knewn was that she kept a journalDairy about her time there! Does Tohru have the chance of remember?
1. Tohru finds a journal

Well now I am happy to write my second chapter, I really do like this story and I hope it is going good. So let's get going...

Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me but I wish Hatori did...

Chapter Two what has happened thus far... Tohru had her memories erased but not before Tohru told Yuki that she loved him and she heard that Yuki loved her back. After the incident Tohru was taken home by Yuki....

It had been three days sense it happened and Tohru finally woke up. Tohru awoke to a new room not knowing where she was until her grandfather walked in.

" Oh Tohru your awake, good my darling. Welocome to your new home." Tohru's grandfather said.

" Grandpa, umm is this the house that was re-modled?" Tohru asked.  
" Yes my dear, just settle in when you can and welocome home." Tohru's grandfather said.

Then he thought it would be good to leave her alone and let her get settled in. Tohru's grandfather didn't fully understand why those boys just brought her to him. He didn't feel the need to get into Tohrus situation and just welocomed his grandaughter home with open arms. Tohru got out of bed and started to go through her stuff and pulled out a journal that was titled.. A rice ball doesn't belong in a fruits basket. She didn't remember this before, but then again when she awoke in this room she doesn't remember much. But Tohru continued her searching and opened the journal with her handwriting inside..

Aug. 13th It started with when I met up with Prince Yuki Sohma the most popular guy at school, he walked me to school. But not before I met his cousin Shigure. I was so nervous the whole way but it was so cool. Soon after they discovered that I was living on their property they took me as a roomate and I became their house keeper.

" What, this is my handwriting but why would I write something like that! Why would I write that I am living under the same roof with prince Yuki!!!" Tohru thought. Tohru turned the page and found another entry to read and continued..

Aug. 14th Now I am not suppose to tell anyone, so I think it is safe to say it in here. That is Yuki, Kyo and Shigure are all cursed by the Chinese Zodiac and all turn into animals.  
Shigure is the dog, Yuki is the rat and Kyo is the cat. When-  
ever they are hugged by the opposite sex or if their bodies are under a great deal of stress they transform.

After reading that Tohru closed her journal and couldn't believe what she had just read, and that it was in her handwriting. Tohru thought to herself... What in the world was that all about? Yuki turning into a rat if he is hugged by a girl!!! Why would I write something like that, that isn't something that I would just make up. Should maybe I ask him about it? No! That's stupid Yuki is to popular for me that I would have moved in with him, it just couldn't have happened. End of thought.

Tohru was walking down the hall at school and notice that Yuki Sohma was looking at her.

" Ms. Honda good morning" Yuki said as he was walking up to Tohru.  
Yuki thinking to himself... I don't think that talking to her again will do any harm to the incedent. End of thought.

" Uh.. good morning Yuki, it's nice to see you again." Tohru said.  
I can't believe the prince has just approached me again, he has never done this before to me so why now? And now after I have found that journal.

" Yes, it is good to see you again to. So can I walk you to your next class?" Yuki asked with so much charm.

" Umm.. Sure you can walk me to my next class!" Tohru answered.

After school Tohru headed home to read more in her journal to maybe uncover more of what is going on.

Aug. 30th (A/N: With these dates, I am just making them up!)

Ok to update I have met more members of the Chinese Zodiac. First there was Momiji whose is so cute and he is the rabbit, then there is Hatori and his Zodiac animal is the seahorse. Oh I had almost forgot Kagura she is the boar and is on love with Kyo, she just has a tough love for him. Then there is also Akito who I have learned is the head of the Sohma family and is the one who allowed me to keep my memories and still live with Yuki and the others. That's all I can say for now.

Tohru finished reading and she put the journal down and still couldn't believe what she had written. " This can't be! I still don't understand? Maybe Yuki may something of this, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask." Tohru thought to herself.

Mean while back to Yuki

" You know Yuki maybe you shouldn't keep talking to Tohru like nothing as happened, she may get confused about your actions." Kyo said.

" I can't just forget her, Kyo! Maybe she could remember if she see's me transform into a rat again!" Yuki said.

" No! You must'nt Yuki, that could make it worse." Shigure came into the conversation.

" How could it possiably get any worse from this?" Yuki shouted.

" Well it's different this time, what if she doesn't accept your animal form like last time. She freaks out like all the others do, that would me we would have to erase her memories again. And that could me very dangerous." Shigure said.

Yuki thinking to himself..... I didn't think of that , what if that does happen. Having someone's memories erased twice has never been done. It could be really dangerous for Tohru, alright I'll just drop this stupid idea! But still...." Yuki's thoughts were caught off because of Kyo and Shigure started yelling at eachother.( Well really Kyo was doing all the yelling).

End of Chapter Two If you still like it there is more chapters all ready written and I will update soon. Thanks 


	2. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first Fruits Basket Fanfic. I have only written one other fic that is about Inuyasha. So I now have a new stroy to tell. 

Fruits basket doesn't belong to me but I sure wish Hatori did.  
Anyways lets get started.....

"She will forget, as much as I don't want it to happen I can't go aganist Akito's wishes." Yuki said to himself.

" Hatori! Erase this girls memories, NOW!" Akito demanded.

Tohru was crying and couldn't believe that it came to this,  
here she was in Akito's room thrown across the floor. Tohru cringing and crying at the fact she would forget about Yuki and the other Sohma's.

" Now Hatori, do it! Erase her memories!" Akito demanded again.

Tohru picked herself up and wiped her tears and sat back up. Hatori went to her and had really no intertions to erase her memories, but it had to be done.

" No! Hatori stop, don't do it." Yuki shouted.

" It's ok Yuki, I'll be fine you can't go aganist Akito's wishes." Tohru said.

" But Tohru you have done nothing wrong, why? Why? Akito, why does she have to forget? She hasn't told anyone our secret!" Yuki yelled.

Hatori put his hand over Tohru's eyes just as he did with Kana. Hatori closing his eye's and cried a tear for her. Yuki was running up and after Hatori to stop him, when he was held down by Shigure.

" Shigure get off me, I can't let him do it to her becasue..." Yuki was crying in his speaking.  
Yuki was interupted by what Tohru said.  
" Yuki please, there is nothing you can do I am glad that I met you and your family. Tell everyone I will miss them and love them all. Yuki it will be ok, and Yuki Sohma I LOVE YOU!!!" Tohru said before it happened.

" Tohru I LOVE YOU TOO! I love you too!" Yuki said as he was crying.

Tohru was flashed with the light and fell backwards in a sleep. But just before Hatori unleashed his spell Tohru had heard Yuki's confession.

" No, no not her please not her( Yuki fell to his knees) Akito! Tell me now, why did you want her memories erased?" Yuki yelled.

Akito just turned and walked out of the room and closed the sliding door behined him. Hatori was ashamed from his actions, and Shigure was in tears as well. Yuki got up and ran to Tohru to be at her side.

" Oh Tohru I am such a fool for not telling you sooner how I felt and now you won't even remember me loving you." Yuki said.

All Yuki could do was pick her up and headed out of the Sohma shrine. Hatori and Shigure followed after him, when they reached outside where Kyo was waiting. Kyo came down to Yuki who was carrying Tohru.

" What happened? Why is Tohru in your arms like that, why isn't she awake?" Kyo shouted out at Yuki.

" Kyo, Tohru's memories were erased at Akito's command, we are all suffering right now." Shigure said in a low and serious voice.

" WHAT! How could you guys let that happen?" Kyo still not listening.

" I am going to take Tohru back to her home at her grandfathers. Shigure bring her stuff by later." Yuki said to everyone.

When Yuki arrived at Tohrus grandfathers house he placed Tohru in a bed that her grandfather showed him to. Later her stuff would be droped off, and Tohru just slept. Her grandfather left the room and Yuki was still looking at Tohru to say one last goodbye.

" Never will I ever have anybody like her again, how will it be like now when I pass you in the halls of our school? You will have no memories of living with me and Shigure and that stupid cat. I hope someday that we can met again and I can tell you that I love you." Yuki ended and left Tohru to sleep.

End of Chapter One!!!


	3. Tohru has questions

Thank you everyone for your reviews, I am glad that you all like my story and I am enjoying writing it. So thank for reading my story and let's continue.

I don't own Fruits Basket but I sure wish Hatori belonged to me!!!

Chapter Three Thus far.. Tohru awoke from her sleep not remembering living with the Sohma's and then she found a journal that titled A rice ball doesn't belong in a fruits basket. She began to read it and it was saying all the sercrets about the Sohma's curse and Tohru wants some answers now from Yuki......

Tohru started reading more from the journal, because in a way these stories seemed almost famiular to her. She doesn't know why but she keeps going..

Nov. 5th Today I met Ayame Sohma and he's the snake and is the older brother of Yuki. There seems to be a gap between them but Ayame really wants to get to know Yuki more.  
Oh ya I amost forgot I have met yet another member of the zodiac he's the cow. His name is Hatsuharu and he is a really nice guy but when he gets mad he cracks and turns into what the Sohmas call Black Haru. Also Momiji and Haru both go to my school now, they are just a year behinde me Yuki and Kyo.

" Wow, where am I getting all ideas that people turn into animals of the Chinese zodiac. I mean it is bad enough that Yuki turns into a rat and Kyo a cat and Shigure a dog. But to add it up now there is a cow along with a rabbit, a seahorse and a snake and a boar. What's next a monkey!"

Tohru skipped a few pages to see if she could make any sense of it...

Feb. 21st It has been a while sense I have met in new members but Yuki and me bumbed into Hatsuharu and we found that he had a tiger and later I found out that she is a member and her name is Kisa and at first she had her words locked up but when she was able to talk she calls me sissy. Later on I met Hiro, and he really cares for Kisa but his zodiac form is the sheep. I hope though one day I can meet all of the mem-  
bers of the zodiac.

Tohru closed the journal and put it away and thought to herself. Ok, this is getting ridilous I don't think I could just image this whole story up. Why had I written this? Does Yuki know something I don't, no this can't be real it isn't possible for people to turn into animals..... And why is it Yuki Sohma the prince of my school. Could it be I wrote about him because I like him... no I know I am not that talanted at writing stories. I am going to have to ask Yuki.....

-THE NEXT DAY-  
At school....

Yuki was at his locker getting his things to leave for home, when he was about to head out he saw that Tohru was waiting for him.

Yuki to himself.  
What is she doing here? It seems like she's waiting for me or something! Why? I haven't been bothering her, so what is that she wants from me now. She shouldn't remember that we ever got close as friends but wait.  
maybe she has and she may have questions for me! So could it be possible that she may in fact remember that I love her!

A/N: sorry to pause in the story but I thought I would like to metion that don't you hate it in anime's when the main character keeps just talking to himself and never says anything to the person he really should be saying it to. And they always beat around the bush and dein their feelings to that other person. Example Inuyasha and Kagome. That's all.

" Ms. Honda, how are you today?" (play it cool) Yuki said.

" Oh hi Yuki, I was wondering if I could speak with you?" Tohru said.

" Of course would you mine if we talk while I walk you home?" Yuki suggested.

" Not at all that would be great!" Tohru answered.

Tohru thinking.  
Ok now that I have a chance to talk with Yuki, I need to ask him if he knows anything about my journal. Or anything about a zodiac cruse.

Yuki thinking.  
I wonder what she wants to talk about, I know she doesn't remember anything. But I have to try and get her to remember, I don't want to end like it did for Kana and Hatori. So what can I do..

" Ummm... Yuki I was wondering a couple of weeks ago I was going through my stuff and I found a journal that I didn't remember being there. The title of it was A Rice Ball Doesn't Belong In A Fruits Basket. ..

Sorry to leave this on a cliff hanger I hate it when people do that to me but I update quickly so just be patient.  
Thanks to everybody who is reading my story again 


	4. Tohru mets the Sohmas

Ok, finally I can update sorry it took me longer than I expected but here it is almost finished. So here is my fourth chapter and I only expect it to go as far as six chapters.

Ok I don't own Fruits Basket but I wish I owned Hatori.......

Chapter Four.  
Thus far.... Tohru told Yuki that she found this journal and she is going to ask him about it..

" Yuki lately I have been reading this journal I found and it tells a far fetched story. And it envoles you and your family the Sohmas." Tohru said.

" Keep going Tohru." Yuki said.

"Um well first Yuki do you know anything about the Chinese Zodiac curse?" Yuki's heart jumped so high it took him a while to say anything back to Tohru.. But Tohru wasn't paying any attetion to Yuki's expression and she continued.

" Well what I found in this journal was that the Sohmas, your family Yuki! Has a curse. It said that whenever you are hugged by the opposite sex or when your body is under a great deal of stress ummmmmmmm........ Ahhhhhhhhhh

What just happened was that Yuki transformed from his body into his zodiac animal, from his body being under too much stress from what Tohru was saying to him. Tohru just stood there is shock but couldn't find herself to run away.  
Tohru to herself.  
Oh my god it's true? I can't believe it ! Yuki just turned into a rat right there! Just like the journal said, so could all this be really true? Tohru just still standing and looking at Yuki the rat..

Yuki's point of view.  
Oh god she saw it's over it's all over, how could she ever accept me now! on another note it's a good thing that no one else was around to see me transform  
What is she thinking? Is she scared of me?

" Ms. Honda are you ok? Is there anything you would like to say?

Tohru hearing what Yuki asked her but all she could do was fall to her knees.

" Umm Yuki I am just a little confused, why was it written in my journal that you turn into a rat and you just did. I don't remember anything like this, and I don't even remember writting any of that so why?"... Right then Tohru got hit with a feeling of Dejavu.  
This feeling it feels like I have done this before! Why am I not totaly freaked out that Prince Yuki just turned into a rat! Could have I already know about this. What is this I am feeling? It isn't possible that Yuki Sohma is a rat! But I still can't shake this feeling that it is familar. Why? I am so confused.

A few moments pass by with just Yuki and Tohru staring at one another... Then all of a sudden.  
POP!  
Tohru then saw a puff of smoke surrounded Yuki and when it cleared she saw Yuki naked!  
" oh my gosh your naked! What happened?" Tohru sounded scared and turned her face so as not to see him naked.

"Ms. Honda if you could just give me my clothes I will explain." Yuki said as he was hiding behinde a tree to cover up.  
Yuki then explained to Tohru that after time when he transforms, when he turns back he's naked. He also began to tell her about the cruse that Tohru seemed to know a little about. And she couldn't believe what had all just happened. Then as they were talking Yuki was walking Tohru to his house to intorduce her to the rest of the gang.

" Yuki where are we? I don't live here, what is this place?" Tohru questioned. " Ms. Honda this is where I live, I want to introduce you to my family. Is that ok?" Yuki said.

" Oh sure I guess, I think that it will be fun." Tohru said.  
Yuki then proceeded to lead Tohru to his house, hoping that if anything would come back to her. Just then Shigure,Kyo and Hatori saw Yuki heading toward the house with Tohru.  
"No, what is he thinking he can't just bring her back here and everything will go back to the way it was!" Shigure said.

" Hold on Shigure let's just see what Yuki is up to!" Hatori said.

"Hey here they come, shut up the both of you." Kyo said.

Yuki and Tohru then reached to the house and approached Shigure, Kyo and Hatori when they steped out to greet them.  
" Hello Yuki welocome home!" Shigure said waving to him and smiling.  
" So who do you got there with you Yuki? Someone from school?" Hatori asked in all the while staring at Tohru. " Uh, oh yes I apologize this is Tohru Honda, and yes she is from my class." Yuki answered back.

" Well, hello Ms. Honda I am Shigure Yuki's...." Shigure was cut off by what Tohru said.  
" Your Yuki's cousin and you are the dog in the Chinese zodiac! Am I right?" Tohru said.  
Shigure, Yuki, Hatori and Kyo all stood in shock.  
" So then Ms. Honda do you remember us now?" Yuki said excited.

" No, but that's what is said in my journal, that Shigure, Kyo and Hatori are all your cousins. And that Shigure is the dog, Kyo the cat and Hatori is the seahorse.  
Tohru said.

Yuki's point of view.  
Oh yeah I forgot about that, damn I hope that I didn't stir any questions in her!

" Yuki tell me, what did you mean when you said Do I remember you guys now? Should I?" Tohru asked.  
Yuki disappointed " No Ms. Honda, ingore what I said." Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here. Yuki said to himself.

End of Chpater Four but I will up date soon K 


	5. She's a fighter

Ok here I have given now the 5th chapter of my story, hope you'll enjoy it!

I don't own fruits basket but I wish I owned Hatori

Chapter five Thus far... Yuki has taken Tohru to his house now to meet his family. This is after the fact that Tohru has now seen Yuki's zodiac animal and she hasn't run away yet.

" Tohru would please excuse me and Yuki for a moment?" Shigure asked Tohru.

" Oh not at all, take your time." Tohru answered back

With that Shigure grabed a hold of Yuki and headed for his study to talk private.

" Shigure stop it! That hurts! What is your problem?" Yuki asked.

" Yuki what did I tell you about trying to get Tohru's memory back! Uh she may get hurt this time, she may not even accept you this time as well!" Shigure said with a strong tone.

" Well I am not worried about that now. Because before I brought her here I had transformed in front of her and as you can see she didn't run away thus making that she can accept me again." Yuki proudly said.

" What! Yuki, you deliberately transformed in front of her to test her reaction! You put her in danger of having her memories erased again just so you could find out if she could remember that you loved her! You jeoparlized her mental health, no one has had their memories erased twice. Who knows what could have happened to Tohru." Shigure very pissed at Yuki.

" No! That's not how it happened. I would never endanger Tohru like that intentionaly. What happened was that she asked me if I knew anything about the zodiac curse, she told me she had been reading it in a journal she found. I freaked out inside that she even knew about the cruse that it made me transform untentionaly in front of her. And she didn't run, she didn't run!" Yuki yelled back.

After that Shigure stood there in pause looking at Yuki whether or not to believe his story.

" Alright Yuki, if that is what you said happened then I believe you. I am sorry I accused you of doing that to Tohru. But remember I care about her too, I also want her to remember us." Shigure said.

" Well you see when she interuppted you earlier about that she knew you were my cousin before you told her, I thought that she did remember us. But what none of us knew was that Tohru had kept a daily journal of the events she had when she lived with us, almost like a dairy. But when she asked me about the zodiac cruse, she must have been reading it again and maybe her memories are coming back. I am only saying this because when she saw me transform and didn't run like most people would do she stayed. Almost like she has seen me as rat before and it didn't scare her." Yuki said.

" Yuki that isn't possible once Hatori erase's someone's memory it's gone. No one has ever gotten their memories back." Shigure said.

" Well not with Tohru! She's a fighter! I think no I know she will remember us. All we need to do is help out." Yuki said.

Shigure not really understanding how Yuki is going to have them help out, he let Yuki tell him of his plan. Shigure listened to what Yuki said and couldn't believe what he had planned.

" What! Just play it by ear. That's your plan? You then you really don't have a plan do you? I should have known." Shigure said with disappiontment.

" Look I didn't have time to, Tohru caught me off gaurd with her question. So just follow my lead ok!" Yuki said.

" Oh yeah this should be good." Shigure said.

Mean while.  
During Shigure and Yuki's private conversation Hatori and Kyo were left out and tried to keep Tohru company in the meantime.

A/N: With the conversation between Kyo and Tohru started right after Shigure and Yuki left the room.

" So Tohru is it? I've never really seen you around at school much." Kyo said as to not pry too much into her memories.

" Well I did have a chance to find out who you were. When I read your name in my journal I had to find out who you were. So one morning at school when the teacher was calling roll I just listened for your name and matched a face." Tohru said.

Kyo was just a little shocked by how much determation she had to find out who he was.

" Well let me introduce myself propertly instead of that damn rat, am Kyo Sohma." Kyo said.

" Hello Kyo I am Tohru Honda." Tohru answered.

Kyo's p.o.v: Tohru hasn't changed, that's good. She still smiles all the time and I miss that, I miss her.

By now Yuki and Shigure has finished their conversation and joined the others.

End of Chapter five there's one more!  
thanks r&r. 


	6. I love you Yuki Sohma

Hey sorry you guys that it took me a long time for me to update my story! But I have finished it now and I hope you enjoy!

Thus far.  
Tohru runs down the stairs to tell everybody that she remembers something about them all.

" You guys I just had a dream of a vision or something that felt real and it showed me that I knew you guys before, just like it said in my journal." Tohru announced.

Tohru was running down the stairs so fast she triped and fell.  
As it made a loud sound that altered everyone in the house ...

" Tohru's up, and tripping as usual." Kyo said.

" Good morning Tohru, how are you feeling?" Shigure asked.

Tohru got back to her feet and headed the rest of the way down to the kitchen where everyone else was.

" Where's Yuki?" Tohru said in excitedment)

" Oh Yuki he went out a little eariler but I am sure that he will be back soon." Shigure said.

Tohru was too excitied to wait for him and she wanted to go out and find him. She had an idea to where he'd gone off to.

" Ok then I'll be out". Tohru said.

With that Tohru left the house to set out to look for Yuki, espically after remembering the part that Yuki said that he loved her.  
Meanwhile... Yuki was at his secert base tending to his garden and taking care of the strawberries.

" Yuki! I found you!" Tohru said with excitment.

Yuki stops what he is doing to find that Tohru was calling his name...

" Oh Yuki I found you!" Tohru came running and jumped into Yuki's arms into a hug.

POOF ( Yuki turns into a rat)  
Yuki falls into Tohru's arms hugging her arm ( considering that he is a rat and so small) And Tohru was holding on tight to him.

" Oh Yuki!" Tohru said.

" Ms. Honda what are you doing here?" Yuki ask's.

" I came to find you to tell you something, I think that I remembered something. I had a dream or a vision last night about what I had earlier read in my journal." Tohru said

" So what was it?" Yuki asked hestialy.

" In my dream that I had, you Shigure, Hatori and even Akito were in it.  
What I saw was that Hatori approached me and put his hand over my eyes. I remembered that I was crying and then heard you call out to me to tell Hatori to stop, and then I remembered being scared. Of what I wasn't sure of, but when I heard your voice I was I then had the courage to tell you that it would be ok. And the next thing I remembered was that you said that you loved me."

Yuki poped back into a person again with Tohru handing him his clothes with out looking of course.

" So is that true Yuki? Did that really happened, did you say that you love me?" Tohru questioned.

Yuki's p.o.v What should I tell her? And how is it now that she remembers everything,  
can I tell her that I love her!

" Yuki say something? Please tell me that it wasn't a dream and that it did really happen!" Tohru said.

" Ms. Honda I don't know what to say, only that what you dreamed, I mean all I can say si that Yes, It did." Yuki said.

Tohru busted with happiness inside knowing that is she dove into him he would transform. But she started to cry with happeniess that the empty void that she always felt was finally filled. Her memories were returned.

" Wait until everyone hears about this, what has happened, Ms. Honda"  
Yuki said.

" Wait ummmm... Yuki before we tell anyone first...

Tohru leaned in and kissed Yuki, at first with just a slight touch so as not to transform anything. Yuki responed back with a passionate but not embrassing kiss. ( Not yet at least). When they came back to look into eachother's eyes Tohru was crying with joy.  
Yuki wiped away her streaming tear and smiled.

" Why are you crying Ms. Honda?"

" Yuki, please for now on could you call me by my first name?" Tohru asked

" Ok, Ms...Oh I mean Tohru. ( Yuki gets into a wispher) I love you Tohru Honda."

" And I love you Yuki Sohma"  
And their story was sealed with a kiss.

Yeah I finished it, the story is complete I hope you guys enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
